The Darkness Within
by Slytheringirle
Summary: The summer after third year, Harry's uncle's abuse reaches the lowest point. Harry starts sending letters to Sirius trying to give his godfather a hint about the abuse, but he can't mention it directly because his uncle is checking every letter he sends and receives. Will Sirius be able to save him before it's too late? WARNINGS INSIDE. ON HOLD.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Boy! Wake up!" came the scream of Vernon Dursely from outside the door of the cupboard under the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter woke up at the sound of his uncle's screaming that came from outside his cupboard. As he rose to a sitting position, his head suddenly bumped into the ceiling. Wait a minute what happened? He was confused for a moment, but all the events of the day before flooded through his head. Suddenly the events of yesterday were replayed in front of him, as if he were watching a movie that was being played inside his head.

"Harry come on!" came the voice of his best friend Hermione Granger from outside the Hogwarts express.

"Coming!" he replied from inside the compartment as he slowly dragged his trunk in one a hand and held the Hedwig's cage in the other.

Once outside the train Harry was met by the bone crushing hug of Mrs. Weasley, "Oh dear, are you okay? Arthur and I were so worried about you, did Black hurt you?"

"Mum, Honestly, he's fine! That was about...what, a week ago? Plus he had Pomfrey fussing over him! He doesn't need you fussing over him!" came the voice of his best friend, Ron Weasley.

"RONALD WEASLEY WATCH YOU MOUTH!" shrieked Mrs. Weasely, "If you don't want to have soap for dinner!" The scene earned several chuckles from people around them.

"I'm okay Ms. Weasley," Harry replied. "Honestly," he added, seeing the disbelieving look on her face.

"Ok then," she started, but he could tell that she was unconvinced," goodbye Harry dear, we have to go, it's getting late. We'll talk to Dumbledore, and try to take you out of there as soon as possible. If we can't, then we'll take out for the World Cup, which is not until a month from now." She said with a last bone crushing embrace, and a bid goodbye with the other Weasleys.

As soon as Mrs. Weasley left Hermione flung herself at him, "Take care of yourself, Harry," she said, her voice slightly muffled by his shirt. "See you at the World Cup, Ron said he would owl me when Mr. Weasley gets tickets." She continued as they broke apart. He had to laugh at his best friend she was like a younger version of Mrs. Weasley.

"I will, promise," Harry finally answered as his laughing ceased down. Hermione huffed, but nodded happily anyways, and with a last goodbye, she left.

With his friends now gone Harry started looking around for the Dursleys. It didn't take him long to locate them, as they were hard to miss: a bony faced woman, a small whale of a child , and a bull of an uncle. As he approached them his aunt let out a huff sticking her nose in the air which made her even uglier than normal, if possible, he thought. Once he was within his uncle's reach said uncle took him roughly by the collar of his shirt and pushed Harry in front of him.

Dudley was watching all of this silently he was scared beyond words, he would have found it funny if the freak didn't have his wand with him at the moment. "Oh once they were home," he thought.

Uncle Vernon then shoved him into the car violently, but to an observer it would have looked like Vernon was making sure he was seated comfortably and wearing the seatbelt, which was the exact opposite of what was actually happening. While muttering words that could be mistaken to have been soothing, caring words, Vernon was threatening him, saying, "Once we reach home you'll regret the day you were born…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ride was uncomfortable, as usual, Vernon was sending him glares every now and then and under every glare he would shrink further into the car seat. Oh, he makes Snape look like gentleman, Harry thought sarcastically. Finally, after what felt like ages, they reached number four Privet Drive. As he entered the house dragging his trunk behind him, he turned towards the stairs to go to his bedroom or rather 'Dudley's second bedroom', he thought. His uncle suddenly grabbed from the collar of his shirt, which, of course, was one of Dudley's hand-me-downs.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" Said uncle hissed in deadly a tone into his ear.

"My room?" Harry answered uncertainly, and he knew from the look on his uncle's face that this wasn't what he wanted to hear, but it was too late; the damage was done.

"Your room? Oh no I don't think so! Yesterday, Petunia and I decided that our Dudders needs his second room," -because one room doesn't fit his big a, he thought humorlessly despite the seriousness of the situation- "which means you're going back to the cupboard under the stairs", his uncle finished evilly.

"W-what?"

"I didn't make myself clear, did I?" His uncle stated.

Grabbing a cane that was lying nearby, Vernon landed the cane harshly on Harry's back earning him a small scream from the teenager, SMACK the cane landed again in his back, SMACK this time felt the cane on his bottom. It kept going on and on, from his bottom to his back and all the way round. This time the cane landed on his ribs causing him to yelp loudly, which, obviously, was the wrong thing to do, because the moment the yelp escaped his lips his uncle started beating him harsher than ever on his ribs causing a rather nasty sound such as the one heard when a bone is broken.

"You." SMACK." Don't." SMACK. "Make." SMACK. "Any." SMACK. "Sound!" With a last SMACK on the now broken ribs his uncle picked him up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the cupboard under the stairs, locking the door behind him as he left. Petunia and Dudley stood by the front door all the time watching the scene with smiles on their faces.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the cupboard Harry was curled up in a ball at the corner of the cupboard silent tears running down his cheeks. What have I done to deserve this? Oh, I wish Sirius's name was cleared and he took custody of me, but why though? Why now? The beatings had stopped since I had gotten my Hogwarts letter. What's different now? He was worried about Hedwig, he could hear her hooting- " SHUT UP!", the voice of his uncle interrupted his thoughts, and though he couldn't hear Hedwig hooting anymore, he was still worried about her. With the hopes that his owl was ok, he drifted into an uneasy sleep. How wrong he was.

 ** _TBC..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's note: First of all I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I want discuss the update schedule are you ok with it if update once every two weeks,for now, cuz I have the finals of the first term coming within three days so it'll slow me down for a two weeks but once there over I'll update once a week!plus I didn't forget that Sirius sent Harry a letter while he was on the train I'll explain about the next chapter,and I'd like your opinions for a matter would like Sirius to be Harry's biological father? I'm mean I always wanted Sirius to be Harry's biological father, so I'd like your opinions for the matter. If you know any COMPLETE stories in which Sirius in Harry's biological father please tell me!_**

 ** _REVIEWS ARE LOVED!_**

 ** _(A/N: I know I don't have any readers but I just hope that I get readers soon!_**


	2. life at 4 Privet Drive

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

life at 4 Privet Drive

 _"Boy! Wake up!" Came the scream of Vernon Dursely from outside the door of the cupboard under the stairs._

 _Harry Potter woke up at the sound of his uncle's screaming that came from outside his cupboard. As he rose to a sitting position, his head suddenly bumped into the ceiling. Wait a minute, what happened? He was confused for a moment, before all the events of the day before flooded through his head. Suddenly, the events of yesterday were replayed in front of him, as if he were watching a movie that was being played inside his head._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Groaning softly Harry crawled to get the door -which didn't take any time, since the cupboard was so small that he couldn't even sit up straight in - as his uncle started knocking on the door and threatening that this time he'll use the leather belt and deprive him from food for a week. The cupboard door quickly opened and out came Harry crawling.

"Stand up boy!" His uncle barked, and Harry quickly he stood up crashing his head with the upper corner of the door in process. Slowly, Harry lifted his head and made eye contact with the sorry excuse of a man standing in front of him while rubbing the sore spot in his head where he was hit the corner of the door. The first thought that crossed his head was where Hedwig was; he couldn't hear her. The first possibility that crossed his head was that his uncle let her go hunting, but dismissed the thought quickly because it was like Snape being nice to the Gryffindors.

With dawning horror, Harry thought, then...NO it can't be...he..he couldn't have...k-killed her –

"And when you finish making lunch, go finish your afternoon chores then make dinner-", his Uncle continued, but Harry honestly didn't need to hear the rest of his uncle's drawling; it's not like he didn't know what do since it was the same schedule for ten bloody years. Right now the chores weren't what worried him, he was worried about Hedwig, as there wasn't any trace of her. He just hoped that she was okay. Harry knew he'd have to ask his uncle about her, but he couldn't muster enough courage to ask, especially when said uncle was in the middle of a drawling "Understood?"

Huh? When did he finish his drawling at some point when you were in your own little world, Potter, said a voice inside his head. However, a harsh voice broke his thought for the second time that day.

"BOY, answer me or you'll get the cane, understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good," snapped the uncle, "move now, what are you waiting for?"

"Y-Y-Yes, sir", came Harry's shaky reply, as he ran towards the kitchen and started making breakfast. He really should stop blanking out or he'll pay for it and he knew it, but he just can't help it. Where is Hedwig?

He promised himself that he'll ask his uncle about her later today, but right now he had to focus on his chores, because he certainly didn't want the belt applied to his backside. Not after yesterday, as his bottom was still stinging, not to mention his broken ribs.

As he got the pan out of the cabinet, his thoughts were drifting to when his godfather Sirius Black asked if he would live with him. Without even thinking about it he had agreed, but then Professor Lupin transformed because the moon was full that night. So Sirius had to transform to Padfoot to keep the wolf away from them because the professor hadn't taken the Wolfsbane potion. It was chaos: the rat had taken Professor Lupin's wand and transformed into the rat he truly was, Sirius got Moony to go to the forest, and Harry had tried to search for the rat, but when they went into the forest they were met by thousands of dementors, only to wake up in the Hospital Wing. And the mess with the time turner, Harry sighed.

He grabbed a couple of eggs from the refrigerator and put them on the table after frying them along with a plate full of bacon. Then he started baking the muffins, but while they were in the oven, he put the toast in the toaster. After what seemed like ages, he was done. At that very same moment, his uncle entered the kitchen - Harry assumed that he went back to bed after waking him up.

However, said uncle stopped at the kitchen door and stole a brief glance at the food on the table before approaching Harry, his face a deep shade of purple.

"BOY! WHAT IS THIS?" Shouted his uncle, waving his hand at the food lying on the table.

"B-b-b-breakfast," Harry answered, his voice barely higher than a whisper. Apparently, it was the wrong answer, for his uncle started shaking violently, his face turning a deeper shade of purple that he thought was possible.

"DONT YOU DARE ACT LIKE YOU DONT KNOW MY DUDELY IS ON A DIET YOU FREAK!" His uncle shouted.

Diet? Dudley? _Honestly_ , he never knew that, and he never thought that he'd ever hear these two words in one sentence. Dudley and diet, he must have misheard his uncle. However, he knew better than to voice any of his thoughts or even say that he didn't know, because he already knew that he was in big trouble and answering would only make it worse.

"We should go to a restaurant for breakfast. Vernon, dear, what do you think? Don't let that-" The voice of his aunt pulled him of his thoughts, and he could see her wrapping an arm around her husband. Her whale of a son was standing behind her, looking like he was seriously considering whether or not to go eat the food on the table, _which he probably is, he thought._

"Okay, Tuney, we will go eat out side," his uncle answered, glaring at Harry.

"I'll take care of the freak," his aunt said with her head tilted towards her nephew," you go get ready. And you too, Diddykins, why don't you go get ready? We'll be eating breakfast outside," she said, turning towards her son.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later found Harry Potter alone in the kitchen of Four Privet Drive, putting the food away in the refrigerator. After putting the food away, he took his list of chores, which he found on the counter, he took it and read:

To be done BEFORE lunch:

1-Clean the kitchen

2-Clean the living the room

3-Wash the bathroom

4-Clean our bedroom

5-clean Dudley's bedroom

6- Clean Dudley's second bedroom

7-Mow the lawn

8- Weed the garden

9-Lunch must be ready at 2:00

Groaning, Harry lifted his head to look at the living room's clock, only to find it pointing at 11:25, as if it was mocking him, daring him to finish at time. He had to admit that it would be miracle if he finished in time. What were they thinking when they gave all this amount of chores to finish in a such short time? They don't want you to finish in time, and Harry decided it was better to get started. He dragged his feet rather lazily towards the bathroom to get the cleaning supplies. where on earth Hedwig to receiving mail by owl post on the very first day of the holiday, he was getting worried, because, for some unknown reason, he didn't get any mail this summer. The problem was either Hedwig or his friends, and he just hoped all the lot of them were fine. If the problem was Hedwig, then at least Ron would able to send him a letter, since he has the owl Sirius sent him.

After what seemed ages, he finished the garden and slowly headed towards the bathroom. He knew he didn't have enough time since it was already 1:30 p.m., but he couldn't make lunch in his current state, never mind the fact that he spent an hour in the sun and was very sun burnt.

Heading to the kitchen, he thought about what to make. Since Dudley was on a diet, he decided that lunch should be made mainly of fruits and yogurt. Taking out the yogurt, he distributed it on five bowls, filling each with a fair amount, or as fair as a one can eat on a diet, and placed them on the counter. It took some time to find the materials, before slicing the cucumber and mixing it with yogurt. He placed it at the Dursleys usual seats. After finishing with the food, which consisted of a fruit yogurt placed in a rather huge bowl at the middle of the table and a banana with two apples one red and the other green, he quickly made a bacon sandwich for himself from the leftover breakfast food, not bothering to heat it, since he knew that the Durselys were on their way now; it was 2:00 p.m.

A sound of a door being slammed confirmed his thoughts. However, the site that met his eyes wasn't what he expected to see.

Dudley and his gang were standing at the front door.

 ** _TBC_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's note: So hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter will get MUCH longer promise. I know I said I won't update in two weeks but one day they cancelled and exam so we had an hour and a half free -and DONT ask why I didn't study cuz we ALL know that we never use our free time at school to study unless forced to- I was in a writing mood so I decided to write a part of the chapter and I didn't intend to finish it so soon but I thought it would be interesting if I end it here, and so here you go *evil smile*. Guys Do you know ANY Harry Sirius bonding stories a father son or godfather godson(or any thing of that sort) bonding and Completed story? Please mention them in the reviews. If you have any ideas for the rest of the storie your welcome to mention them, who knows I may use them. And about the updates I'll update whenever I can but promis it won't take longer than two weeks. Reviews Are Loved!_**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 ** _-Dudley and his gang (obviously)._**

 ** _-Harry starts sending letters for Sirius._**


	3. The letters

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry stared at the people standing in front of him. He never thought that he would see them again - spare Dudley. When he had gotten his Hogwarts letter, the first thing he thought of was that he wouldn't have to put up with Dudley and his gang anymore… that he wouldn't have to put up with the 'Harry hunting' thing. But now…

The sneers on their faces didn't help. He had this creeping suspicion… that they were planning something. Whether it was 'Harry hunting' or something else, he knew he wouldn't like it.

 _"Dudles why don't you and your friends go and eat. When you finish, you can do whatever you want"_ , Petunia cajoled her son.

Vernon came out of the kitchen. Harry wasn't really quite sure when he even entered the house. He supposed some time when he was busy staring at the lot he never expected to see together again.

 _"We're going to the restaurant for lunch."_

Cheers met the announcement. Harry didn't need anyone to tell him that he wasn't part of " _we_ ".

Over the years he had grown accustomed to being singled out. He wouldn't deny that it had hurt in the beginning, but as time went by he grew used to it. His sixth birthday was the first ti-

 _"When I get back you'll pay for_ _it_ ", his uncle snapped pulling him out of his thoughts. With that he left, locking the door behind him.

Sighing Harry took the ' _afternoon_ _chores_ ' list and read it quickly. It was basically the same chores he had done earlier that day. He put the food back into the refrigerator and went up to Dudley's second room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter woke up at the sound of a car pulling off. Guessing that the Dursleys were back, Harry quickly went down the stairs two by two and slipped into his cupboard. Bumping his head against the top of the door for the second time that day, I will really need time to get used to this, he gave out a slight wince. The sound of footsteps pulled him out of his thoughts. _Merlin it felt like an_ _earth quake_ , he mused.

A rough hand pulled him out of his thoughts.

" _BOY_ ", his uncle shouted as he pulled him out of the cupboard none too gently, " _YOU EMBARRASSED US IN FRONT MY DUDLEY'S FRIENDS! ISN'T IT ENOUGH THAT WE HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR FREAKINESS AT HOME?! DO YOU NEED TO EMBARRASS US IN FRONT OF PEOPLE TOO?! MY DUDELY LOST HIS FRIENDS BECAUSE OF YOU! AFTER THEY SAW WHAT FOOD -IF YOU CAN CALL IT FOOD- WE INVITED THEM FOR THEY WOULDN'T EVEN LET US DRIVE THEM HOME! THEY WENT RUNNING TO THEIR PARENTS COMPLAINING ABOUT US! NOW, THEIR PARENTS WOULDN'T LET THEM GO OUT WITH MY DUDELY NOR TALK TO HIM! NOT ONLY THAT YOU DIDN'T COOK LUNCH, BUT ON BREAKFAST YOU WERE ACTING LIKE YOU DIDN'T KNOW THAT MY DUDELY WAS ON DIET! WE HAD TO GO TO A RESTAURANT FOR BREAKFAST AND FOR LUNCH! ISN'T THE MONEY THAT_ _WE_ _ARE WASTING ON YOU ENOUGH?! WE HAD TO BUY YOU SCHOOL SUPPLIES FOR SIX YEARS, NOT MENTION THE SIX YEARS BEFORE SCHOOL WICH EQUALS_...equals...equals-", Harry would've found his uncle not knowing the sum of six and six funny, if it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation.

" _Twelve_ _Vernon_ _dear_ ", came from his aunt.

" _Never_ _mind_ ", he growled.

" _Petunia_ , _Dudley_. _Out_ _of_ _the_ _room_ … _I_ _have_ _some_ _issues_ _that_ _I_ _need_ _to_ _solve_ _with_ _this_... _this_... _thing_ ", hissed Vernon.

 _To say he was scared out of his wits would be a severe understatement. NEVER In his twelve- almost thirteen years- of living with the Dursleys had he seen his uncle this... mad, for a lack of other word._

Not that Harry can see his fault.

 _Firstly, never did is uncle mention that his whale of a son was on a diet. Secondly, no one said anything about Dudley's gang coming over. How on earth was he supposed to know? And since when did the Dursleys spent money on him? All he ever got were Dudley's hand-me-downs._

A sharp sound and a stinging back.

Harry gasped in surprise the first time the belt landed on his backside. As it landed again...and again...and again... silent tears escaped escape from his eyes.

 _"YOU ABNORMAL FREAK! WASTE OF SPACE! WASTE OF TIME! WASTE OF MONEY! ALL YOU EVER DO IS HANG AROUND! YOU NEVER DO WHAT WE ASK YOU TO DO! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT WE TOOK YOU IN!"_

 _Harry was having a hard time trying not to snap at his uncle. Honestly, since when did he just hang around? He wasn't even able to live his childhood. All he ever did was clean, clean, clean, clean, cook, cook, so on and so forth. Basically he was their house-elf._

 _He couldn't help but scream as the belt landed on his buttocks. The fading cloth of his trousers didn't do anything to lessen the blow._

Just then, a beautiful black owl flew into the room with a letter tied around its leg.

The creature might have been his blessing in disguise, as the older man ceased the beating.

 _"Boy",_ he hissed _, "I don't want to see any owls here. Do you understand? You will not write to any of your friends."_

 _"But they'll get worried",_ Harry countered

After a moment of what seemed to be an internal debate, " _Fine. But I will be checking EVERY SINGLE LETTER?"_

" _Y_ - _yes_ _sir_ ", afraid of what would come out if he protested for more. " _Can I read the letter now?"_

" _Me_ _first_ ", his uncle snarled.

Vernon untied the letter harshly, scaring the poor bird. Harry watched as his uncle's eyes widen in horror. He's gone white as sheet. Then suddenly, he looked angry and his face twisted into an expression Harry couldn't quite place.

After what seemed to be ages, his uncle handed the letter back to him.

Taking it from Vernon with shaky hands, he took in the slightly crumpled state of the letter.

 _Harry,_

 _I am writing this from my hiding place. I can't tell you where, in case the letter gets intercepted. Trust me, I want nothing more than to tell you where I'm hiding. It's boring here. There is nothing to do, and a hipogriff isn't exactly what you can call a "civil company". Not that I am complaining… It's certainly better than being back in Azkaban, or getting the dementor's kiss. Moony can't come here. It's rather far and it would look suspicious if he dropped here often. He did visit. Twice._

 _The other day Dumbledore contacted us, saying that the ministry is getting suspicious and is now tracking his every move. It's all my fault._

 _I found this owl by the way. He didn't exactly belong to anyone. I mean obviously, he belonged to someone before. Whoever he belonged to… they certainly lost him months ago, because when I found him he was already half-dead. He had a broken leg and a broken wing._

 _Anyway, enough about me. How are you? I hope you're okay._

 _Harry please tell me that they (you're aunt and uncle) are treating you well. I can't imagine why you so eagerly accepted my offer to live with me- a complete stranger. At first, I was so happy that it slipped my mind. Would you're friend- Ron (Is his name?) - agree to live with a stranger if he is being treated well at home?_

 _Don't tell me that the reason for your outright agreement is the fact that I am your godfather… It doesn't change the fact that you barely know me, and that they raised you._

 _Please reply soon as you can._

 _Also, would you like to hear stories about your father? I do have plenty…_

 _With love,_

 _Padfoot_

 _P.S._

 _I'm calling you "Pronglet"… it was what we called you when you were a toddler._

 _A_ _smile crept across his somber features. The letter is short, hurried and rambling… but it fills him with a certain degree of warmth._

Harry looked up to his uncle, only to find him glaring daggers at him.

" _WHO IS THAT?_ " demanded Vernon.

 _He did seriously consider telling his uncle about Sirius. Maybe… just MAYBE, things would be better._

Dkc"My _Godfather."_

 _"Beg pardon?"_

 _"MY GODFATHER."_

 _"You don't have a godfather. And if you really do have one, then he would have taken you in after your parents died. Ha! Now you have to admit that you are a freak even the freaks don't want you!"_

 _"Sirius DOES want me! He DID try to take me in after my parents died! When I met him at the end end of the year, he offered a house- A HOME! He is a good man. He escaped the most feared wizard prison and saved me from the man who sold away my parents!"_

His uncle's face flared red a thousand intensities. " _Don't expect me to let you answer the letter, or any letters for that matter. I do not want to see any owls in my completely normal home_ ", his words dripped with venom.

 _He was shocked by the sudden diversion of the older man's reply. Maybe… just MAYBE, he had won against his uncle. He didn't let his apprehension show though._

" _They're going to get worried_ ", he countered with a weaker tone. He hoped that his uncle would bite it.

 _Luck seemed to be on his side for now. His uncle bowed his head and put his hand on his second chin (…or third chin? It was hard to tell.) in a thoughtful way._

 _If his uncle would agree to let him answer the letter, then he would try to send hints to Sirius about the abuse. Please, beautiful Merlin, let him agree… Please let him say yes…_

 _Please... please... please... please..._

 _"Okay."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll let you reply to the letters but I'll read them ALL."_

 _"Yes", he began happily. Then suddenly he remembered Hedwig. Now or never._

 _"Where is Hedwig?"_ _He mentally cursed himself for sounding so weak. His voice, barely more than a whisper._

 _The sneer on his Vernon's face was enough to confirm his doubts. The hope he had once was fully pulverized into nothingness with the older man's next words;_

 _"Let's just say... she'll never be seen again."_

 _He fell on his knees._

 _No… no… No..! No..! No..! No… no… no… no..._

 _NO!_

 _Hedwig... she... she…_

 _He couldn't even think clearly._

 _Not Hedwig…_

 _Not his owl…_

 _Not his best friend…_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry Potter woke up with a start.

As he got out of the cupboard, he couldn't help but notice the dried tears on his face. He tried to remember the reason behind his tears… Then…

 _Merlin_!

 _What was he thinking?! He told about Sirius! Oh… now the Dursleys are going to call the police… who will obviously report to the ministry… who would-_

He shook all thoughts away. There should be none of that.

And he got over his day.

Harry was worried about Ron and Hermonie.

Three days of holiday had passed and still, there were no letters from them.

Then, as if on cue, a familiar owl flew into the window and landed on the counter in front of him. Still a bit shocked, Harry untied the letter from the owl's leg.

 _He_ _recognized the owl. It was Ron's._

 _Sirius gave it to him as an apology for his rat. It's the same owl Sirius used to send him his Hogsmead permission slip. He wondered if Ron had named it already._

 _Glad his uncle wasn't here, he took the letter eagerly._

 _He opened the letter slowly._

 _It read:_

 _Harry,_

 _How are you? We're fine here… Hermione came yesterday night. Mum and dad have been talking Dumbledore into letting go you come over, but for some reason he's been so bold about it. It seems he is, in no way, going to bulge._

 _Hope the Muggles are treating you well. If not, then give us a word and you'll be out before you know it. Bloody Dumbledore… He kept on insisting that you are safe there. HONESTLY. You're not happy there._

 _Moving on, have you heard from Sirius? Is he okay? Yesterday, I overheard from mum and dad that nobody had seen "hair nor hide" of him._

 _We'll get you out of there before the world cup._

 _Dumbledore's permission or none, you are not missing the world cup. It is a once a lifetime chance!_

 _Have you finished your homework yet? I'm halfway done._

 _It's not like I've got a choice… Hermione's been forcing me._

 _Best wishes,_

 _Ron_

Smiling, he folded the letter then tucked inside his back pocket… only to have his wrist crushed. Looking up, he saw the angry face of his uncle.

" _What. Is. this?_ " his uncle partially hissed.

 _"A-A-A letter"_

A slap.

" _Haven't I told you I'll read every single letter you'll receive and send?_ "

 _"I-I-I-I… yes you did_ ", he answered, bowing his head.

 _What's wrong with you potter? He mentally scolded himself. Since when do you bow you're head in shame? And in front of your uncle of all people!_

 _It's because I know what's coming, came his reply._

 _Reply?_

 _He's gone bonkers._

 _Potter, you've gone mad._

 _No, I have not! He urged._

He didn't have enough time to dwell on his thoughts, for his uncle's voice cut through them with startling intensity.

" _Then why didn't you show this to me?"_

Deciding to stand up for himself, he countered;

 _"They are MY letters. MY privacy. You don't have the right to read them."_

" _You don't tell me what I do and don't do boy_."

Without a warning his uncle snatched the letter out of his hand and read it. When he finished he looked like he would explode any second- face purple, eyes wide and probably ready to pop out of their sockets.

" _What did you tell these freaks about us?_ " Vernon snapped. " _First your godfather and now, this?!"_

Apparently his uncle wasn't excepting an answer- something he was thankful for. Harry didn't know how to respond.

 _"Can I reply to the letters?"_ He surprised himself for asking.

 _"Yes. Our agreement stands. Still, I'm going to read them- both of them."_

Harry was really happy that his uncle let him reply to the letters.

 _Still, there's this creeping discontent that his uncle was going to read them. Any hope to tell Sirius bout the abuse vanished. How could he? When his uncle was going to be reading his mail. But he knew he ought to be happy that he, at least, got to write back at all._

Harry looked at the letter he wrote to his godfather happily.

 _Padfoot,_

 _Happy you're okay, wherever you are. I am sorry to hear that professor Lupin is being watched by the ministry; hope he is okay._

 _And what's wrong with a hipgroff for company? I will choose him without giving a second thought._

 _The Durselys are treating me well. I'm quite happy with them._

 _I agreed to live with you because you knew my parents- for who they truly were. They wouldn't have trusted you if you are not to be trusted. And yes, also because you are my godfather… though you seem discontented with that reason._

 _Oh, and before I forget, yes I'd love to hear stories about my father!_

 _Best,_

 _Pronglet_

He just hoped that Sirius would pick up the hints. He hoped Uncle Vernon wouldn't.

He decided that the faster he send it the better.

Sirius's owl was still waiting. He felt guilty for keeping him overnight without any owl treats, so on his way he grabbed some toast. He had no idea where his trunk was.

Tying the letter to the black owl's keg (after Vernon approved of it), he whispered to him to be careful and to deliver it quickly. He couldn't be happier that his uncle was THAT thick headed. The hints were far too obvious that he feared even his uncle's thick head would pick it up but just for once, luck seemed to be on his side.

With that, he went to write a reply to Ron.

 _Ron, Hermione,_

 _I'm alright here._

 _I don't think they forgot the flying car from summer, so they are treating me well. Sirius is okay. How are ou? The twins? Ginny? Percy? Mr. Weasley? Mrs. Weasley?_

 _Hope you're okay guys. I'll let you know if they are not treat me well. I'm eager to see how you'll come this time._

 _I'm looking forward for the world cup!_

 _Best_

 _Harry_

Smiling, he handed the letter to his uncle. After a once over from the difficult man, Harry tied it to Ron's owl. He watched her fly until she was nowhere to be seen.

He then turned to leave, only to come face to face with a once-more-angry-looking Vernon Dursley.

 ** _TBC_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for the lateness I know I promised that it won't take me more than two weeks, I finished the chapter in a week and a half but until it got read by both betas it took some time. I'll try to finish it earlier next saw 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them"? It was fantastic. If anyone wants the link tell me. Guys, do you have any ideas for Sirius's and Ron's owls? Cuz, for Ron I don't want to take the name in the canon. Oh, and I almost forgot, a couple of days ago I ran into a website called ' .com'. The site is amazing it's like you're going to Hogwarts! If you have an account there please tell me your name on the website (if you wish) and if you don't have an acoount then go make a one it's super easy and the site is bloody amazing! There I'm able to create a group, and I want to make a group there for us cuz sometimes I feel like I want to tell you something but I don't want to post an author's note. If you're okay with the site and the idea of the group I'd also ftake your suggestions for the name of the group. Oh, and I also have decided that here will be a good Snape but will take time to warm up for Harry and Dumbldore bashing, still not sure about Molly though._**

 ** _PLEASE REVIEW! Last time i barley got any reviews! Thanks to who reviewed. And from now on, the reviews will replied to, but not the flames. Don't forgot to answer the questions I asked! Love ya!_**


	4. Unwanted?

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

 ** _Millie (who reviewed as a Guest): Thanks for the owls' names and yeah belive me I know it hard to review for an ongoing chapter but a simple ' Good chapter' is enough. And yeah I know how you fell about Molly and Dumbledore and their bashing will start at chapter 6. Thanks for taking your time to review!_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _He then turned to leave, only to come face to face with a once-more-angry-looking Vernon Dursley._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry gulped. _What had he done this time?_ He tried to recall something wrong he did or wrong in the Durselys dictionary but he couldn't remember anything which was something since his uncle always seemed to find a way to make him look like he made a mistake. Today, However he was sure that he hadn't done anything wrong he - as the Muggles said- Sticked to the plan- but he should have known better for his uncle always seemed to find a way to make him look guilty.

 _"How. Dare. You. Send. A letter. Without my permission."_

 _"B-b-but I showed you the letter, you read it, twice, and approved."_

 _"Don't make yourself look ignorant boy. You know very well that didn't tell you to send the letter."_

He should've known, for luck never was on his side. _How, just how had he believed that his uncle would let a day pass by without beating him?_ Since he was four his aunt and uncle though usually his uncle had always beat-

A harsh swat on his back pulled him out of his thoughts.

 _YOU. WILL. OBEY. ME. AND. WILL. NEVER. AGAIN. SEND. A. LETTER..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Days turned into weeks, and still Sirius didn't reply. Harry feared that he had been caught, but then shook the thought out of his head. Surely, if he'd been caught, it'll be all over the papers both, wizarding and muggle. At least his bestfriends were alright for Ron and Hermione sent a reply earlier that day.

 _Harry,_

 _We're glad that Sirius is okay and that your relatives are treating you well. Are you crazy? You're glad. I'm sure they're treating him like rubbish. Shut up. Yes, I'm glad that they're treating him decently. Hopefully. Oh, and I named my owl 'Ginger'. Nice name huh? Yes Ronald nice name. Anyways we're alright here, thanks for asking._

 _Well get you out of there as soon as we can._

 _Hermione and Ron_

He smiled at the memory of the letter. It was so like Ron and Hermione to fight even when writing letters. However, it surprised him that Hermione included the fight in the letter. Though he suspected that they wrote another version of the letter which did not contain the fight but Ron sent the one with fight for the sake of being funny. His suspicions were confirmed when Hermione sent another letter the day after apologizing for the letter and confirming that Ron sent the version which contained the fight for the sake of a laugh.

Then there was the owl's name: 'Ginger'. He secretly suspected that Ron named it after Hermione, but as not to make it too obvious he named it slightly different from her surname, which was a smart move, he had to admit. The whole Gryffindor tower were betting on when Ron and Hermione would start seeing each other. Everyone's bet was sometime last year, except Harry, who betted on Christmas of fifth year. Everyone joked that by then, they would be dating, but he thought otherwise. At the end of the year, they agreed that the bet will continue till they start dating, and the seventh and sixth years would keep in touch, and that they would all wait till they have gray hair, or that they would die and be waiting for news in the afterlife before Ron and Hermione would start dating.

Wincing as his backside made contact with the hard wood of the cupboard -it still hadn't healed from the lashing his uncle gave him when he sent Sirius' letter- Harry bought his knees to his chest wrapping his arms around his legs, burying his head in his lap. He started thinking about the last two weeks, how Vernon beat the hell out of him after he had sent his letters never mind the fact that he approved of them, or whenever he came back home drunk. Since Vernon lost his job about a week ago he would leave in the early morning and come back late at night drunk.

Petunia and Dudley would always avoid a drunken Vernon, because he acts more like a bull than usual. Usually whenever said uncle came home drunk he would beat Harry like there is no tomorrow, and today was no different.

Harry would know when he was going to get a beating, or when his uncle would be drunk, and how to avoid it -if possible. His cupboard was his safe heaven before he got his Hogwarts letter, because Vernon and Dudley couldn't fit in the cupboard, and his aunt wasn't brave enough to give him a beating. She would hit him with pan on the head from time to time, but never brave enough to give him a proper beating. Based on what he overheard yesterday Harry finished his chores quicker than before and hid in his cupboard, because his uncle would come today earlier than usual, and drunken, of course (not that he did anything else these days). He had no idea no how much time had passed since he entered the cupboard but it was 8:00 P.M. when he checked, and as far as he knew his uncle was due at 8:30 P.M.

For what seemed an eternity, Harry sat waiting for his dreaded fate. Of course his uncle won't fit inside the cupboard, but at least he excepted the hurried footsteps of Petunia and Dudley running from a drunken Vernon or a harsh knocking on the door, but it never came. Slowly, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 _Dark. It was all he could see. Out of nowhere voices were whispering in his ear. He couldn't tell what they were saying exactly, but the mere sound of them made the hairs at the back of his neck stand._

 _All in sudden the lights were on and he found himself standing in the middle of a courtroom, and lifting his head to the left he saw red chairs gradually ordered -which reminded him a great deal of the muggle theater- and at the far end was a table where the Wizengamot and the Minister of Magic sat. Lifting his head to the right, he saw -to his utter surprise- Sirius sitting in a chair which had his wrists and his ankles chained to the legs of the chair, while two strings each started from an corner of the chairs' back were tied to a chain that was locked around his neck._

 _There was a look of pure fear on his Godfather's face. On either side of the chairs were three dementors. It reminded him of an execution chair that he saw on the television a couple of years ago. He wanted nothing more than to run to his godfather's side and assure himself that he was okay, but he couldn't bring himself to move. People were staring, pointing, and murmuring at Sirius with disgusted looks on their faces. What confused him the most is that nobody seemed to notice him, even Sirius, who was looking directly in his direction, it was like he was invisible or something._

 _"Hello?" He knew it was probably the stupidest thing to do but he couldn't think of anything else. However, still nobody seemed to notice him. Deciding to try louder he said, "Excuse Me?" but still nobody seemed to notice him._

 _Suddenly all the voices around him hushed._

 _Amelia Bones, head of Department Of Magical Law Enforcement rose from her seat and said, "Those who are in favor of the freedom of Sirius Black?" No one raised his or her hand._

 _"Those who judge Sirius Black with dementor's kiss?" The whole Wizengamot with minister raised their hands._

 _Harry wanted to scream at the Wizengamot and tell them that they were bunch of idiots, and wanted to kill the people who were looking at Sirius with happiness and laughing. They were happy with the judgement, and he felt like kicking everybody for their idiocy, screaming to the world that Sirius was innocent, but all he did was stand in the middle of the courtroom his mouth hanging open and a look of pure shock on his face._

 _How dare they. Sitting there not a care in the world laughing happily on a fate an innocent man is about to get..._

 _Suddenly everything started shaking, and a harsh loud voice filled the air, "YOU UNTHANKFUL-_

Harry woke to a harsh shaking of shoulders. Heart pounding as though he just ran a in a marathon, forehead dripping with sweat, Harry lifted his head only to be met by a hazy and an angry looking Vernon with a disgusted look on his face. By the hazy look on his uncle's face Harry knew that Vernon was drunk.

Closing his eyes for what he knew was his already determined fate, Harry prepared himself for the beating he knew he was bound to get. And it came. A harsh beating like he never knew, leaving his skin read with a stinging sensation. Whenever his uncle took longer in delivering the other swat the pain seemed to deepen in his flesh as it gave it time to sink in. On and on went the swats with his uncle throwing harsh comments here and there.

 _"You ungrateful thing hanging around as if you own the place..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke with a stinging sensation all over his body. For a moment he felt peaceful like he had no worry in the world, just sitting there doing whatever he was doing-

Then it all came back to him the nightmare -his uncle -drunken -the beatings-

Suddenly he felt like cutting himself just to forget the pain the fact that his uncle gave him- that the whole Dursley family hated him -that Sirius didn't want him anymore-

Sirius.

After a week had passed since he sent a reply to Sirius he started fearing that either Sirius had been caught or doesn't want him anymore. He started fearing that his uncle -the Durselys were right, that he was an unlovable little thing and an abnormal freak that didn't deserve to be happy. He still could remember the first time he asked his aunt about his parents.

 _He was five and was standing on a stool in front of the sink in the kitchen, and his aunt was standing in front of the cook checking the soup._

 _"Aunt Petunia, where did my mummy and daddy go?"_

 _"They were drunk and died in a car crash where you got your scar. Don't ask questions."_

His aunt left him wondering what dead and drunken meant, but couldn't remember anything else. All he remembered is blurry pictures in his mind.

He lifted his head upwards, stretching, only to have his head bump the celling. Hissing in pain, he laid back on the floor. He had no intention of getting up, because he knew that he was unwelcome in the house. So he won't leave unless asked to -or in the Durselys case, demanded to.

When he moved his hand to the corner, he felt a smooth, silky surface making contact with back of his hand. Curiously, he took the smooth surface and lit the small globe in the cupboard, hoping against hope that it would work, for the last time he used it, he was ten. To his relief, the light worked. Looking at the smooth object, he saw, to his surprise, a note book. Not any note book, it was the one he bought with the money he received from working for people. Of course, the Dursleys took the money, but -unknown to them- he kept some for himself and bought this notebook. Since he had nothing to do, he decided to read several pages -not that they held any happy memories, but just for lack of anything else to occupy himself with. He decided to start with the first page.

 _Dear journal,_

 _What do you want me to call you? Journie, journal? Anyways, I heated that kids who are not treated well at home keep journals'. Were do you want to start? I will start with me. Me is Harry and I am five old. Favorite color blue, just like the ocean. I will say my day. Me aunt wake me in the morning and say to make breakfast while Dudley was sleeping. Then they will not let me eat with them they say I am a freak and do not deserve to be loved_

A knock on the door stopped him from finishing reading his journal.

 _"Boy, wake up. Come on, move your lazy ass and get breakfast ready in half an hour."_

With that, his aunt left. Cursing, he got out of his cupboard and made his towards the kitchen. As he started frying the eggs, his thoughts wondered back to his godfather. _Did Sirius really not want him anymore? Where the Durselys right-_

The sight of a familiar black owl pulled him out of his thoughts. The owl landed in front of him and held its left leg, which had a letter tied there, out. It was Sirius' reply! He untied the letter and gave the owl some of the fried egg.

Pronglet,

Happy you're okay. You got me worried there for a while. Everything's alright here, no sign of the ministry.

Oh, Harry and before I forget there is that new spell it gives you good luck for a week. The incantation is:

A dark forest. A full moon in the sky. Midnight. A man and an ancient castle. The scar is exposed.

Padfoot

P.S. I decided to name the owl Jupiter, though I'll be calling him Jupi for a shortcut. What do you think? Do tell Wether you like it or not and if you don't I'll change it.

Confused, Harry folded the letter with a sigh, only to have it snapped away from him. Looking up, Harry noted that it was his uncle. He seems to sense it whenever I receive a letter, he mused to himself.

" _What. Is. This_.," His uncle demanded more harsher than usual.

 _Is his uncle playing dumb with him? Or is he that dumb? And how, just how does his uncle pop out of the air whenever he receives a letter? It's not like that bull in front him could move smoothly and quietly- his nickname is a bull for a reason._

Realizing that he must have took too long to reply he said, " _A letter?"_

Merlin. His voice was so soft and quite as if he was scared.

 _Because you_ ** _are_** _scared, said a voice at the back of his head. No I'm not, he replied. Oh yes you are. I'm not. You are. I'm not. You are. No. Yes. No. Yes. N-_

 _Wait a minute had he just been arguing with his head? Himself? No, said a voice at the back of his head._

 _Yes-_

 _"Don't play dumb with me boy."_

That was the last thing he heard before darkness over took him.

 ** _TBC..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _Author's Note: And here you go! Hope you liked the chapter! And as I mentioned before my other beta wasn't able to edit the chapter so sorry if there are any mistakes me and my other beta overlooked. Oh, and today is my birthday! I'm not sure how old you except me to be but today I turned 13! And that's why I published the chapter today -and no its not for the reviews- I just wanted it to show, updated: 16/ 12/2016! XD ! And before I forgot the next update won't be till 1/1/2017, cuz I wont be able to finish it during the coming week and I'll be travelling during Christmas break but manly the reason is because it's the new year! But there will always be the posibiltiy that i wont be able to update cuz ofmthe weak intenret sorry for the short chapter promise the next one will be 4 thousand words! Which means twice this chapter wich is 2,562 words without the author's note and disclaimer etc..._**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 ** _Sirius will rescue Harry._**

 ** _Thanks for who reviewed for the previous chapter!_**

 ** _Reviews are loved!_**


	5. rescue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Don't play dumb with me boy."_

That was the last thing he heard before darkness over took him.

 _Silence- he couldn't hear anything, or see for that matter –and out of nowhere came a strong fire-colored light. As the light got closer it became clear that it was a torch, floating in the middle of the air, as though charmed to do so._

 _Looking around him Harry could see that he was in an average sized room which had a deep red sofa placed against the wall. Above the sofa was a frame, which had a picture of a smiling, beautiful young lady who had emerald green eyes and deep red hair. The woman was wearing a white wedding dress with a white flower bouquet held in her hands. Her other hand was wrapped around a man's arm. That man next to the lady had a raven colored hair that seemed to stick out at all angles, and a hazel-colored eyes. He had one arm wrapped around the young lady's waist, while the other cupped the lady's cheeks and drew her lips closer to his._

 _The picture -clearly- was of a wedding. After a few minutes of staring at the picture Harry recognized these two people as his parents. Other than his parents wedding picture, he didn't recognize anything else as he moved his eyes from the picture to the wooden desk and to the light brown wood of the wall, which looked a great deal like the floor._

 _Lifting his head up a moving shadow caught his eye. He froze in his place from fear, but when he didn't see anyone or anything, he gathered all his Gryffindor courage and turned around to face whatever was there. To his utter surprise he found himself face to face with none other than his godfather, Sirius Black. When he first saw his godfather, he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. When he blinked repeatedly, however, his godfather was still there. Harry then decided that it must be a dream._

 _However, the moment his mind registered the look on his godfather's face, Harry turned into a deathly shade of white. Sirius's face was clearly filled with anger and his eyes held nothing but hatred. Harry tried to convince himself that it was just a dream and that Sirius did want him, but when he stole a side-way glance at his godfather's face he wasn't sure that he could convince himself. Sirius wore a look of pure disgust and hatred on his face. Slowly, his godfather approached him and when there was nothing but mere centimeters between them, he stopped._

 _"You ungrateful thing! You agreed to live with me and wanted to leave your hard working aunt and uncle behind. They took you in when nobody else would have taken you in," Sirius hissed. "They worked day and night to ensure you have clothes to wear, food to eat, and how do you repay them? By leaving them behind as if they didn't do anything for you, as if they didn't raise you. You know what? Your aunt and uncle were the only ones who knew how to treat an abnormal and unlovable freak like you. Your parents would be so ashamed of you!"_

 _Tears made their way down Harry's cheeks. Hearing those words spoken from Sirius out loud felt like a knife to his heart. No, he was sure that a knife in the heart didn't hurt as much as those words did right now. He had known that Sirius didn't want him, he had known since Sirius didn't send him a reply to his letter. But, as usual, he kept telling himself that it wasn't true; that Sirius_ ** _did_** _want him and that what his aunt and uncle kept telling him wasn't true. Now, he was sure that he was an abnormal unlovable freak who didn't deserve to be happy, that didn't deserve to even smile._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry woke with a gasp. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and his shoulders were shaking violently. When his mind finally registered his surroundings he relaxed slightly, but not completely, for he could never relax in this place. Never in number four Privet Drive.

He tried to recall what his nightmare was about, but he could only recall blurred pictures in his mind. A wedding picture- freak- red sofa. He wasn't able to connect the dots, so he decided to figure out why was his backside and ribs were aching. All of a sudden, everything hit him in the head -or so he thought.

 _Sirius had finally sent him a reply and when he was about to read it, Vernon suddenly popped out of thin air, took the letter from him harshly, and asked, or rather demanded, where he had gotten the letter. Harry remembered that his uncle ranting was the last thing he heard before he blacked out._

 _'That's it.'_ he thought. _'He probably beat me.'_ The beating wasn't unexpected, because thirteen years living with the Dursleys taught him to always except that kind of treatment. It didn't matter whether he earned it or not.

Sighing, he decided not to dwell on the matter, because it would do nothing but brink back unwelcomed memories. Hoping against hope that Vernon had somehow left the letter with him, he felt his back pocket, and to his utter surprise the letter was there, whole and safe. He stood there gaping for Merlin knows how long before he finally registered that what was in front of him was, indeed, the very same letter Sirius had sent him. Harry slowly opened the letter with shaky hands, and re-read it.

 _Pronglet,_

 _Happy you're okay. You got me worried there for a while. Everything's alright here, no sign of the ministry._

 _Oh, and Harry, before I forget there is that new spell it gives you good luck for a week. The incantation is:_

 _A dark forest. A full moon in the sky. Midnight. A man and an ancient castle. The scar is exposed._

 _Use it well._

 _Padfoot_

 _P.S. I decided to name the owl Jupiter, though I'll be calling him Jup for a shortcut. What do you think? Do tell Whether you like it or not, and if you don't, I'll change it._

He finished the letter with a look of pure confusion on his face. What on earth did Sirius mean by 'A dark forest. A full moon in the sky. Midnight. A man and an ancient castle. The scar is exposed'? It definitely wasn't a spell, for he never heard of such a spell, nor did he hear of any spell that had such a long incantation. On top of all this, did Sirius really expect him to use a spell in the summer holiday?

Did Sirius hate him that much that he wanted to get him expelled from Hogwarts? However, it didn't sound like a spell, in fact, it sounded more like a riddle or something of that kind. But what?

A dark forest sounded like the woods or trees in the middle of the night. A full moon in the sky. Okay, well, that part was obvious, it meant the night of the full moon. Midnight was probably just a confirmation of the first two phrases and a more specific time. A man and an ancient castle. The man was probably Sirius and the ancient castle... Well, four Privet Drive is old-ish. Well, it kind of made sense. The scar is exposed. Okay, well, that part was so obvious even Crabbe and Goyle could figure it out. The scar is him, and he would be taken away. That meant Sirius did want him. That meant that the he was not a freak-not in Sirius's eyes, at least.

Now the problem was how on earth would he know when the next full moon was?

Finally, after what seemed ages, he came up with the idea to check the online calendar on Dudley's computer. Getting near the computer wasn't a problem at all, because his aunt and uncle always took their whale of a son to some muggle theater or a muggle shopping mall every day since he lost all his friends. What was funny about Dudley losing his friends, was that they always fought over which expensive, five-star restaurant to go to. Harry snorted. It turned out that the whole gang only cared about their stomach -though it looks like the others, unlike Dudley, actually _did_ exercise! With that thought in his head and the fact that Sirius did want him, Harry drifted off into a dreamless sleep with a small smile on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A harsh pounding on the door woke up a Harry from a happy dream, something that didn't occur often accour, and he smiled when he recalled the dream.

 _He had been standing beside a smiling Sirius whose head was bowed to the left in Harry's direction nudging him softly towards a cozy looking house. The house, which was of an average size with a-_

Another pounding on his door broke him out of his thoughts. _"Coming, coming,"_ Harry finally replied to his aunts demands to get up and start making breakfast.

Groaning, he reached for the cupboard's doorknob, and pushing it open, he finally remembered how small his cupboard was. For the first time since he came back from Hogwarts, he didn't bump his head on ceiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After what seemed an eternity, the Durselys finally went out, leaving him behind. For the first time he was actually happy that they did. After he was sure that the Dursleys left, he eagerly made his way upstairs and to Dudley's second room. He then impatiently waited for the computer to start while tapping his left foot on the floor in a quick rhythm as though dancing on some rock music. Finally, the computer started and he wasted no time in typing 'Moon phases July 1993'.

Once he found what he was looking for, Harry hopped down the stairs with manners that resembled a five year old who couldn't wait for his parents to wake up so he could open his Christmas presents. He had found that the next full moon is tonight, which was something he can't be happier about.

Harry did feel a bit guilty about being happy that the full moon was tomorrow, remembering that his former defense teacher -professor Lupin- was a werewolf. The whole school loved professor Lupin because he was the best teacher they had ever had, and even when everyone discovered that he was a werewolf many students still respected him. Some students, though, were deeply disgusted with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle among them. At the beginning, he was surprised by everyone's reaction. One moment he was their favorite teacher, and the next he was the most hated. Everyone except Malfoy and his goons were privy to this change of heart because even before they discovered that Lupin was a werewolf, they always had something to say about him. Sighing he shook those thoughts out of his head. It wouldn't do him any good worrying about professor Lupin when he went through every full moon since he was five.

 _'Well at least I will only have to put up with the Durselys for today. No more beatings for today - no more beatings at all'_ Harry thought happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was sitting in Dudley's second bedroom staring unconsciously out of the window and to the road in front of number four Privet Drive. He was daydreaming about how life with Sirius would be, whether he would be allowed to sit and eat with Sirius, whether he would be allowed three meals a day, and whether or not he would be getting his own bedroom or a cupboard just like the one his aunt and uncle gave him?

The sound of a car being pulled into the driveway pulled him out of his thoughts. He took the protesting voice of his cousin and the harsh slamming of the car doors as his cue to head for the cupboard under the stairs. Quickly making his way down the stairs, Harry tripped on the last two steps. Not wanting to earn a lashing from his uncle on his last day at four Privet Drive, he got up quickly and hurried to his cupboard.

Harry didn't want to turn on the light bulb in his cupboard for fear of earning a lashing from his uncle for wasting electricity, so he sat there in the cold dark cupboard thinking about a way to break the news of him leaving Privet Drive to his aunt and uncle. Needless to say, his thoughts were in vain.

How on this damned earth is he supposed to break the news to his aunt and uncle? He couldn't possibly go to them and say, _'By_ _the way, my godfather, who I met only a month ago, is coming tomorrow at midnight to take me away from this place forever'._ He snorted. _No, he definitely won't say that… Wait a minute, why not?_ He mused. It's not like he and the Durselys have a sweet relationship filled with love and cuddles, and they never lulled him to sleep when he was a baby. No, they most definitely did not have a great past. Okay, now that he knew what to tell them his thoughts pondered on when to tell them.

He had made his mind on telling them when they were sitting for dinner, which he was now cooking. After setting the table he went upstairs, knocked on Dudley's and his aunt and uncle's doors, and politely informed them that dinner was ready. No matter how polite he was, all he received was a snappish reply. Not that it mattered though, for he wouldn't have informed them politely if he didn't want them to be in a good mood (or as good as they can be when he is around) when he broke the news to them.

Finally, after what seemed ages, the Durselys were settled around the table eating their dinner, or in Vernon and Dudley's case stuffing their faces in an atrocious manner.

 _'Now or never'_ he mused. After a quick mental fight with himself, he decided to tell them now, though he'd rather choose never.

 _" U-uncle V-Vernon? "_ He stammered.

 _"What boy?"_ came the snappish response from said uncle.

 _"Um… remember what I said about my godfather? How he offered me a house to live in if I wished?"_ he mentally cursed himself self for how small his voice sounded. He mentally noted that he now had his aunt and cousin's full attention as well as his uncle's.

 _"If you have anything to say then spit it out, I don't have all day boy,"_ spat his uncle clearly frustrated to be delayed from finishing his dinner.

 _"Okay well...heiscomingtogetmetonightatmidnight ,"_ he quickly answered.

 _"Talk clearly boy,"_ snapped his uncle, _"do they even teach how to speak probably in that freakish school of yours?"_ Three different snickers could be heard following the comment.

Frustrated, but knowing better than to lose his temper, especially now, he clearly repeated what he said earlier.

 _"He is coming to get me tonight at midnight,"_ he clearly spoke, _"my godfather,"_ he quickly added seeing his uncle's twitch as if he's about to get a beating.

 _"Absolutely not,"_ came his uncle's thundering voice, _"you're not going anywhere boy you were-"_

 _"Vernon dear please think about it,"_ it was his aunt's quiet voice, _"we won't have to put up with his freakishness anymore, and we have enough money to bring someone to do the chores for us, and I'll cook and we can go out to the restaurant or anywhere whenever we wish -and without having to worry that the boy would perform you-know-what or blow up the house."_

Vernon seemed to be considering it, and Harry was shocked, because for the first time his aunt did something useful, _or anything other than huffing and putting her nose in the air whenever she saw him_ , he mused. And of course, as usual, Dudley got bored and went back to his food, the whale. As a child he always thought it was Dudley who was different, he had foolishly believed that all the children were treated like him, and that it was only Dudley who got whatever he want, but later at some point he discovered that children weren't treated like him , that they were just like Dudley. -getting whatever they wanted.

 _"Fine,"_ snapped his uncle.

It looks like aunt Petunia won the augment, he thought happily.

 _"Boy,"_ started his uncle turning towards him, _"go take your trunk from the garage, take it and go up to my Dudley's second bedroom."_

 _"But dad!"_ protested Dudley _"I need that room!"_

 _"Don't worry Duddles, you're getting back in a couple of hours. Don't you want to get rid of that freak?"_ Petunia cajoled her son.

Dudley seemed to be considering it seriously, for he had his brows furrowed and had his index finger on his third chin, a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he seemed to agree for he nodded his head twice before returning to finish whatever food was left.

 _"Go boy. Now. Take your trunk and from the garage and go upstairs. Leave us to finish our dinner."_ His uncle said with a curt nod.

He all but happily obeyed. Running out of the front door and into the garage where he found his trunk -to his utter surprise- neatly sitting in the left corner facing the garage door. To be honest he expected his trunk to be in pieces or at least damaged in some way or another, but he definitely didn't expect it to be sitting neatly in the corner -not that he was complaining though.

After he finally got his trunk up in Dudley's second bedroom, he placed it in the corner and sat at the edge of the bed. _How would life with Sirius be like?_ He wondered. Taking a quick look at the black framed cloak opposite him told him that it was eleven sharp. _One hour_ , he thought. _One hour and I will be out of this hell hole forever_. Like that, he sat for the next fifty minutes wondering what life with Sirius would be like, and whether or not he would get a bedroom or a cupboard, and if he got a cupboard, would it be under the stairs or somewhere else?

When it was ten minutes to midnight, he got up and went to stand beside the window, and rested his head on the cool window. He stood there staring at the road below him, and wondered when Sirius would come. He then remembered something. He didn't know how Sirius would come. Maybe he'll apparate, he thought. He then stood there thinking how on earth would Sirius come.

Midnight came and went, and still Sirius didn't show up. He can hear his uncle coming upstairs. Vernon had already complained about Sirius coming at midnight and the fact that his godfather was late didn't help the least. The door of the bedroom was thrown open with a fierceness that would match a bulls'.

Then suddenly the room was filled with a white a light that disappeared as fast as it came. Running hurriedly towards the window -he couldn't remember when he walked away from it- he saw a car parked just beside the Durselys', and a tall thin masculine frame getting out of the driver's seat. Slowly the figure made its way towards the front door and rang the bell. He particularly jumped the last five stairs -without tripping this time- and hurried towards the front door opening it with a second thought.

He was met by a smiling Sirius who had his hair tied to the back in a neat pony tail and wore a brown muggle suit that matched his shoes.

"Hey kiddo!" Sirius greeted him.

"Hi," he replied in shyly, all the eagerness and self-confidence now gone -or whatever little self-confidence he had.

There was a tense silence between godfather and godson which Vernon's thundering voice broke like a knife.

"Oi! You. Take the boy and get out of my sight, and don't darken our doorstep again," came his uncle's voice, who was standing behind him now.

Sirius's smile instantly faded and was replaced by a murderous look. "Just repeat what you said, bull."

His uncle's face paled a noticeable amount and -

"Come on Harry."

Sirius wrapped his hand around his wrist in a tight grip and guided him to the car. After Sirius made sure he was seated in the seat beside the driver's, he took his trunk to put it in the back. While Sirius was at the back of the car, Harry took his time to take in the details of the car. The skin of the car seats was light beige, and the car had two rows behind the driver's. It was like one of the several big cars he saw on the television and always wanted to ride them. When Sirius came back he closed the door harshly and drove straight forward at full speed. Again there was a tense silence between them, though this seemed...tenser. Finally, Harry decided to break the silence, and asked. _"So...I-I-I-I-I didn't know you had driving license,"_ driving license, it had to be driving license. Why didn't he think about something else? Anything else, it just didn't-

 _"Yes I do,"_ Sirius's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. _"I used to own a motorbike before I went Azkaban, though I have no I deal what happened to it. Probably the ministry just took it -just like all my other stuff."_

He didn't know what to do now. He had only wanted to ease the tension between them, but he only bought back unwanted memories in addition to the- Wait a minute! What on earth is Sirius thinking, driving -the car-... and everything. The minis-

 _"Sirius...the ministry...Azkaban...dementors...kiss..."_ he couldn't even form a full sentence. He was sure that Sirius could near his heart pounding, Merlin, he was dead worried about Sirius. Just what is he thinking hanging around just like a free man?

 _"Whoa...whoa...slow down kiddo."_ He liked the fact that the tension was gone from Sirius's face and everything but just how- _"Why do you think it took me so long to reply to your letter? Let me tell you. Ol' Moony had some business, and when he was heading back home a familiar scene greeted him in a deserted corner of some ally that happened to be in his way. Anyways, after we were sure of the rats identity, Moony sent him to the ministry which lead them to keep me in a holding cell for a couple of days until a trial could be arranged. So, after I was proven innocent, I asked for custody of you, and after some arguing and threats I took the papers now all I need is your aunt and uncle's signature -which is why I'm planning on visiting them tomorrow."_

After Sirius's words finally sank in he slowly raised his head to meet his godfather's eyes. He couldn't believe it! It just seemed too good to be real. Finally he pulled himself together and asked.

 _"Really? You're free? You asked for custody of me? You do want me to come and live with you?"_ Questions were rushing through his head and he couldn't bring himself to decide what to ask first.

Laughing softly, Sirius answered all his questions which a mere nod. A question bulleted in his mind so he asked, _"does Dumbledore know?"_ At that Sirius's features darkened and told Harry _"Kiddo, there are some things...we need to discuss, but not know though."_

For the rest of the journey, they kept talking, though not about anything specific just this and that. After some time, silence settled between them again, but this time it wasn't a tense, it was a nice comfortable silence.

They entered what looked like an abandoned road, only to stop at the middle of the deserted road.

"Sea side cottage." Sirius suddenly bolted out. Sea side cottage, where on earth is that- He heard himself gasp loudly, for a cottage appeared out of nowhere surrounded by a huge garden that was opposite what looked like a beach.

Sirius laughed softly. "Welcome to the seaside cottage." Sirius said, waving a hand in the said cottages' direction.

 **TBC...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N:Hope you liked the chapter! To be honest I was planning for a much darker but well...Anyways, I'm writing this fanfic just to make some stuff...clear. I mean this fanfic isn't my plot, my plot is that...well if you want to know the plot tell me ill answer you through PMs', yeah so as I was saying this isn't my plot my plot was something much more exciting-or that's how I think it's- but when I got the first chapter written and read it was...confusing, to make a long story short this is a prequel. About the next chapter, as you already know it's the holidays now, so I traveled and wasn't able to write a thing so don't except an update soon, actually coming to think about it the next update might in a couple of weeks or something 'cause I won't return before school starts and I might travel in a weekend -but it will be a really short one- so...yeah. Oh, guys and by the way I wrote a short drabble you can go and check it's titled 'First Chritmas' but be warned it's unbeta-read so you may stop reading it before even going halfway through 'cuase of grammatical and spelling mistakes, but if you want to beta-read it then just PM me. :) Oh, and there is something I want to mention, there will be a really no pairings -romantic pairings I mean. And guys sometimes I want to post a note or something but I don't want to post it as a chapter, do you have any idea how to do so?_**

 ** _Next chapter:_**

 ** _-Harry will explore the seaside cottage, Remus will show up and there will be a prank war._**

 ** _And guys do you want me to write a one-shot on how Dudley lost his friends? Or do you want me to write a one-shot on how Sirius got free, or maybe both. If so then tell me. Oh, and don't worry Sirius will go to the Dursleys for a pleasant talk._**

 ** _I wish that:_**

 ** _your smiles to become even bigger in 2017._**

 ** _You have been tough during the rough year 2016 proved to be. Wishing you a smoother 2017._**

 ** _Whether you are a dream or reality, or anything in between, just be you in 2017._**

 ** _May the moving toward New Year seal your heart with trust and carry a brighter tomorrow, with loads of new possibilities. A New Year is neither an end or nor a starting, but a going ahead, with all the shrewdness that experience can ingrain in us._**

 ** _We wish your cheers to a better life and a bright future. Have a prosperous New Year!_**

 ** _Make your New Year a blast of fun, full of cheer and warm greetings for everyone._**

 ** _May you accomplish your goals for this New Year. I know you can do it._**

 ** _May you have an abundant and amazing New Year ahead of you and may all your dreams come true._**

 ** _May each day of the New Year be filled with contentment, opportunities, peace and abundance._**

 ** _HAPPY NEW YEAR! f_**


	6. Seaside cottage, part 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Welcome to the seaside cottage." Sirius said, waving a hand in the said cottages' direction.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

H.P.

Sirius was smiling as he waved a hand at the said cottages' direction, he was smiling a true smile, just like the time when he asked Harry if he would live with him as they were getting out of the shrieking shack, and it made him feel warm inside, made him feel as though nothing and no one would hurt him when he was with his godfather, it made him feel safe...and loved...and many other feelings he couldn't quite name.

He sighed loudly as he tried to get at least a teeny tiny glimspe of the cottage but his attempt was proven to be in vain when he was unable to see two meters infront of him. Suddenly a fire-colored light could be seen coming from somewhere beside the cottage -which was now visible, though he couldn't make out the exact details, just the general...frame. As the light ,which he guessed was coming from a torch, got closer it became clear that somebody was carrying it -unlike in his dream, much to his relief-

"...see Pronglet we could always find another place to live in OK? I'm really sorry I just thought that you would like it and everything but now...Hey, we'll search for another place tomorrow, and..."Sirius' voice cut through his thoughts like a knife. Startled he shifted his gaze from the cottage and the fire colored light to his godfather, whom he reliesed, to his utter horror, had a guilty look a on his face and his smile long since gone out -just like a light. 'Why did Sirius have a guilty look on his face' he pondered, 'and want on earth was he rambling about earlier?'. 'WAIT! did he just say find another place?'

"What?! No Sirius no, this place is amazing -atleast what I saw till now...- but that's beside the point, I mean WHY would I want to live in another place I didn't even SEE the cottage yet!" He had started with a low voice but he was shouting at the end. The moment he reliesed that he had raised his voice on his godfather who took him in without a second thought and didn't think that he was a freak -or so he thought atleast- his eyes grew wide and he gasped loudly while a look of pure terrestrial and fear crossed his face. 'What had he done?' he scolded himself harshly. 'This is Sirius whom he raised his voice on! Surely he would send him back to the Dursleys now. Oh, and he would think that he was truly the freak the Dursleys called him and that he was ungrateful for the cottage and everything. Deciding to say something before Sirius had a chance to reply, he said. "Oh, Sirius I'm so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to raise my voice," he began and lowered himself to the floor of the car so he was cornered by the seat and the middle divider while covering his arms with his head in a defensive motion, "I just...lost control ...see, I know this is no excuse sir, but I swear I swear it won't happen again, Merlin for forbid Sir Please please don't send me back to the Dursleys sir, I'm ready to swear on my parents grave-"

"Harry, Harry, calm down kiddo," Sirius began while trying two lift Harry up and seat him back on the seat, "And Why on earth would think that -even for a moment or a single second- that I'd send you back to those... those muggles-"His godfather said the word 'muggles' with such forciblity that made Harry believe that his godfather wanted to call his aunt and uncle-the Dursleys- a rather really really really dirty name but couldn't 'cause of his presence "-Harry! They abused you! I'll die before I see you sent back there!" Sirius shouted the last bit. "And about changing the house -cottage, you name it-...Well the look on your face when I just said the name...you looked like you couldn't believe what was before your eyes...so I thought that you don't...like it." Admitted Sirius with a such soft voice that made Harry's heart clench painfully.

"Sirius-," Harry began, but a firm knock on the left window, the one beside the driver's seat (where Sirius was sitting), got his attention causing him to draw his wand out of his side pocket in a record time. He glared as he pointed his wand at the intruder, but the glare was replaced by a look of pure shock the moment he saw his godfather opening the window and talking to the intruder -who turned out to be a woman, but even with the light of the torch (which the woman was carrying) he couldn't make out any of her details save the fact that she is a woman. "Siri-" he started but was cut off by his godfather. "Harry this is Nympha-"

"It's Tonks dear cousin!" Mocked Nympha? or Tonks? he thoguht.

"How about you let finish my sentence little Nymph?" Sirius glared at her.

"Humph! Men!" Huffed the woman.

"Anyways, as I was saying this is Nymphadora Tonks," started Sirius, lifting his head so that they're facing each other now, "who would hex you to the next century and back if you call her by her first name -Nymphadora- she preffers to be know as Tonks, she actually introduces herself as Tonks that many people think her first name is Tonks." finished Sirius.

"Which suits me perfectly," Tonks huffed. Then she turned to Harry and held out her hand. His gaze turned from the woman to her stretched hand and again. It was only when his godfather nudged him did he shake the woman's stretched hand. "Nice to meet you," he said sheepishly. 'Merlin he sure was a deep shade of crimson now. The woma- Tonks however didn't seem tense at all, indeed shall looked...relaxed, comfortable, you name it, just definitely not tense or uncomfortable for the matter.

"Nice to meet you too," Came her formal reply but the small tone of amusement in her voice gave her formality away. Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, gotta problem with it? She glared at her (cousin, she said?) cousin and then turned back to Harry saying "OK child, planning on getting down or wanna spend the night here? Though I don't blame you if you wanna spend the night here 'cause my dear cousin's snores could be heard form America." Teased Tonks. 'He wanted to protest about being called a child he was thirteen after all, almost fourteen! That reminded him that his birthday is in a couple of days or so. Would Sirius make him hold a birthday party? No, don't be stupid, you're a freak every day you know it. Why would Sirius waist his money on you of all people? The fact that you are his godson doesn't matter, it doesn't change the fact that you are a freak,' he thought sadly.

Realizing that he must've took along time to reply -Sirius and Tonks are staring him with that...odd expression on their faces- he said: "No, no I'll come down." he said sheepishly. 'Merlin' he thought 'I must be deep crimson now' 'Maybe I should go offer them a han-

The sight of thousands of paper lanterns lit from the inside by candles appearing out of nowhere pulled him out of his thoughts, he stared in awe as the lanterns floated upwards towards the clear night sky. A soft cool breeze brushed his face making him shiver slightly and pull his sleeve over his right hand. As he looked around he noted that the ground was light lightly by the lanterns, they illuminated small areas around them, but not much else. The lanterns lead further into the property. It was bright, but still dark. And Harry loved it. He stood there for Merlin knows how much just staring at the floating lanterns in awe, finally he decided to follow them, as all the lanterns were floating upwards in one direction. As he followed the lanterns he took in the details of his surroundings. He passed by a huge garden that had trees shadowing it, he was sure the sky couldn't be seen form inside the garden, albeit some sunshine could find its way through the trees but he doubted that the garden would ever look bright with the trees shadowing it that way. He made a quick note to visit that garden, or rather forest, tomorrow or when he was free. 'That is if Sirius would let you' said a voice at the back of his head. 'Why not?' he replied...to himself? Why with you since the begging of the summer', he thoguht. 'But Merlin I felt it leave !' 'Is it normal to have a voice at the back of your head arguing with you?' He mused. 'Probably not.' 'But...I read about it, it's like somebody's own angel or something. ' 'You're a freak,' he thoguht before deciding to think no more of the subject, or for now atleast. Sighing he looked infront him only to find to his utter suprise- that he was standing at a place he didn't recognise -not that he knew the cottage or its surroundings , but he couldn't see neither Sirius nor Tonks not even the car- but there was still the lanterns' light, and the place was bright and still dark at the very same time. Looking upwards he could see the lanterns floating upwards in one direction. He relaxed. For as long as the lanterns were within his sight, there was nothing to fear, 'cause it meant that he was within the cottages' land. He kept walking for Merlin knows how much untill he came to a bend in the path. He hesitated. If he kept going he feared that he won't be able to find his way back, on the other hand hand though, he wanted to see what was after this turn, which was surrounded by trees from everywhere. Finally, he settled on going past the bend, 'cause he could always find his way back using the floating lanterns. How wrong he was.

Harry tread through the forest, careful to keep on the path. As he went deeper into the trees, the light from the lanterns faded until it was hardly there anymore. Hesitating, Harry glanced behind him. Subtle movement caught his eye in the undergrowth. When he managed to depict just what was happening, Harry nearly jumped out of his own skin in fright. For, right in front of him, small leaves were being plucked from low bushes, only to be eaten seconds later. Or at least, that's what Harry assumed was happening, because whatever creature was doing it was invisible. Baking away slowly, Harry hoped desperately that it - whatever it was - hadn't seen him yet. However, as was customary considering his luck, a loud 'snap' echoed shattered the previous quiet of the path. Harry got a brief glimpse of a three foot tall, long silver haired, owl-eyed creature before it dashed off into the cover of the trees. Harry turned and ran.

Breath coming in short gasps, Harry fled down the path, his only thought to get as far away from the creature as possible. Too many experiences with unknown creatures - Fluffy and the basilisk being prime examples - has taught him that unless you know what you're dealing with, you really shouldn't stick around magical creatures. A little while and many turns later, Harry's lungs could take no more and he fell to his knees in a clearing, panting. As his breath calmed, Harry came to realize that he was completely and totally lost.

'Fabulous,' he thought. 'Not only have you managed to get yourself lost, but you managed to get lost at night with a magical creature or creatures around you,' Sighing at his luck and shaking his head in disbelief, Harry rose to his feet, determined to at least try and get out. At first, all seemed lost, as there was no sign of the road or the house, but then harry spotted a soft, orange glow coming through the trees.

Hopeful ('Maybe that's the lantern path from earlier!'), Harry headed in that direction, thankfully more or less down a path. After a few minutes of walking, Harry rounded a corner and was met with a sight more beautiful than he could have ever imagined.

Hundreds, or maybe thousands of lanterns, Harry wasn't really sure, were rising in a cool breeze over the ocean, reflecting clearly off its glassy surface. He wasn't really sure where the sea ended and the sky began, but it was beautiful. The warm glow from the lanterns was magnified by the surface of the ocean and flowed over the soft sand, basking Harry in their inviting light. He closed his eyes in pure bliss.

Opening them again, Harry moved closer to the water to sit on a rock at the water's edge, where the waves lapped against it gently. 'It looks similar to that scene in the Disney movie 'Tangled', he thought, except that there us no boat over he earned, not that it mattered'. The thought of just how worried Sirius would be didn't cross his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry, however, and Harry's current safety, were strong in Sirius' mind. Shortly after Harry had wandered away, both adults had noticed him missing (well, adult, Tonks would forever insist that Sirius was an overgrown child). As Harry sat, enjoying the lanterns, Sirius and Tonks were frantically searching for the missing teenager. Sirius had taken the half of the property closer to the sea, while Tonks had taken the other side.

Frantic and somewhat irrational thoughts were rushing wildly through Sirius' head. 'Is he okay? What if he's hurt? Oh, Merlin, what if he ran away because he doesn't want to stay with me? I just hope that he's alright.'

As Sirius came to the edge of the tree line, relief washed through his body when he recognized the silhouette of a familiar teen on the beach. Smiling softly, Sirius quietly sent a patronus message to Tonks, telling her that he had found Harry, and to just head home for the night, that he would take it from there. His footsteps making shallow indents in the sand, Sirius went over to his Godson, whom was starring up in awe at the lanterns. Sirius smirked they had been his doing, he thought that Harry might enjoy them after the Dursleys'. They were enchanted to appear every night. If Sirius was honest with himself, he didn't completely want to be in the dark just yet. Not so soon after Azkaban.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, Pup," Sirius prompted softly, as to startle his Godson as little as possible.

Nonetheless, Harry started, whipping around. "Sirius!" he exclaimed, "Where did you come from? I didn't hear you at all! I-"

Sirius cut off Harry's rambling with a small chuckle. Harry gave a sheepish smile.

"Mind if I join you?" Sirius waved his hand toward the rock, and Harry shook his head, scooting over to make more room for his Godfather. For a little while, they just sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying the scene before them and each other's comforting presence. Harry leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder, sighing contently, and Sirius put his arm around Harry.

"I was really worried, there Pronglet," Sirius started. Before he could get any further, Harry interrupted the man with a hurried explanation.

"I'm really sorry, Sir! I didn't mean to, I swear. I was only exploring, and then there was this silvery creature, and I ran, and then-"

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm not mad. I promise. And I'm not Sir, that just makes me sound..." he shuddered, "mature, and that's 'ld Moony's job who would by the way come for brakfast tomorrow along with my dear cousin Tonks. And it sounds like you ran into a demiguise, this land is part of a magical creature protection land. Demiguises are perfectly friendly, if a little shy. To be honest, I was just scared," Sirius hesitated before continuing. He wasn't sure that it was the best thing to say, but he figured that the two of them should have no secrets. "I was also worried that you didn't want to live with me anymore..." Sirius trailed off as he looked out at the ocean.

"What?" Harry's startled voice drew Sirius' gaze back to his Godson's startled face. "I was worried that you wouldn't want me,"

Sirius just shook his head in response. "I'll always want you, Pup. For as long as you'll want to have this old man as your godfather, that is."

"So, forever then, Padfoot?"

Sirius smiled. "Forever and always, Pup."

 ** _TBC..._**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N: Hope you like the chapter! I know that I promised that Remus would show in this chapter and that a prank would take place but this just seemed the perfect ending to the chapter, sorry again. There is something I should tell you, the tri wizard tournament won't take place and Harry won't go back to Hogwarts for his fourth year, and if you were wondering, no he won't be home schooled. I'll try to update everyday!_**

 ** _Check out my drabble 'First Christmas' which is now beta-read._**

 ** _Reviews are loved!_**


	7. Seaside cottage, part 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, if I owned Harry Potter i won't be here now!_**

 ** _Warning(s): Nice Snape! Molly, Ginny and Dumvledore bashing! Mention of child abuse! The story turned out to be darker than I expected it to be so...you've warned!_**

 ** _P.S. I know I said I would delete this story, and I DID delete but after having many people (I won't mention who, let's just say freinds and some friends I've made through )_**

 ** _Enjoy! :)_**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

H.P.

 _"Wake up kiddo."_ Came a soft voice from his right side. Or was it his left side ? He didn't know and didn't want to know, he was so comfortable wherever he was, more comfortable than he had been in weeks, in fact he never thought that he'd ever feel comfortable at four Privet Drive, ever.

 _"Hmmm."_ came his slightly muffled reply.

 _"I said WAKE UP!"_ Shouted the voice, which sounded strangly familiar.

 _"Yes aunt Putuina!"_ He gasped in a panic, and suddenly he was fully awake. He didn't why on earth he had thought that Sirius had rescued him and took him to a place called Seaside cottage that had huge grounds which had floating lanterns and actually had a sea! And in the dream he decided to explore the grounds and at some point he got lost, then somehow he found a sea that had floating lanterns and there he sat on a rock admiring the view in front of him (which had reminded him of a scene in a muggle Disney movie called 'Tangled'), and at some point Sirius found him, they had a small conversation and, dare he say it...a father son moment. All in all it was a nice dream, but he knew that he couldn't dwell on a dream. He knew that at some point he'll have to face the bitter truth, and the sooner the better so that he wouldn't be as wounded when the time came to face the truth. Harry knew that no matter what he'll be hurt but if he woke up sooner he would be...less wounded. Knowing that he'd probably get a beating for his 'cheek' with his aunt earlier he decided to get up in hope that his uncle wouldn't take the cane on him, though he knew that he'll get the belt the very least. Lifting his head upwards he was surprised to come face to face with no other than his godfather; Sirius Black.

S.B.

Sirius had been lying on his bed, mulling over on yesterday's events for Merlin knew how long. _'Did Harry really think that he wouldn't want him? He loved the child more than he ever loved anything else!'_ Deciding that dwelling wouldn't do him any good, he got up headed towards the bathroom. After he finally finished his thirty minutes long shower (he just couldn't bring himself to get out of the warm water, not after Azkaban) he headed down to the kitchen where he started to make breakfast. He made boiled eggs, bacon, muffins, buttered bread and fired eggs. And after firecalling Tonks and Remus (who both said that they'd be there in half an hour) he headed up to his godson's room to wake him up. As he climbed the stairs his thoughts went back to yesterday's events, he knew that Harry knew he wanted him but he was still worried that his godson didn't fully believe it. He knew, from experience that dealing with abuse, isn't easy. He had been abused by his own parents 'cause he didn't live up to their exceptions; such as taking the Dark mark or being sorted into Slytherin and so on. He also knew that he'd have to go to those muggles, he'll have to get them to sign the guardianship papers and he knew how to just do it.

He found himself staring at his godson's door, he noted idea when did he reached there. Slowly, as not startle Harry, he opened the door and stepped in to the Gryffindor themed room. There, on the king size bed, Harry was sleeping peacefully looking way younger than he truly was. _'I'll have to get some weight into him,'_ he silently thought. He decided to have some mercy and wake up his godson the normal way (he wake him up by throwing water on him or putting ice in his clothes or by liking him any other time).

 _"Wake up kiddo."_ He said said softly, while standing on the left side of the bed. _"Hmmm."_ came his Harry's soft voice. _"Come on pup it's 9:00 A.M." "on' minut',"_ mumbled Harry. Sirius sighed. He was used to those teenage tactics, but it just wasn't the time for them, really. He needed to get Harry out of bed.

 _"I said WAKE UP!"_ He screamed.

"Yes Aunt Petunia!" Gasped Harry sounding panicked, now fully awake.

 _'Aunt Petunia?'_ he thought. _'Petunia as in Putuina Dursley? Why would Harry think that his aunt was here? Or did he think that he was back at Privet Drive?' 'Yes,' he thoguht 'that must be it, he must've thought he was back at four Privet Drive with those abusive relatives of his.'_ The same happened him, when he had ruled away from 12 Grimmauld place and went to the Potters' household where his best mate and his best mate's parents welcomed with open arms. Yes, he could remember it easily, as though it happened yesterday. He and James stayed up all night and playing exploding snap and wizards' chess so they ended up going to sleep at 4:00 a.m, and when came to wake them up she told James to wake him up, so James woke him up by shouting 'WAKE UP, PADFOOT!' and Sirius had woken up shouting ' Yes, madame' in a panicked voice, not so unlike Harry. Though have always thought that the-

 _"I'm sorry I overslept, aunt Putuina. I promise that won't happen again, aunt Putuina, please please please don't tell uncle Vernon, please."_ Pleaded Harry sounding so...young and innocent, something that broke Sirius's Hart into prices but considering that his heart was already broken now it shattered, or the peices shattered anyways. _Harry, Harry wake up kid please, you're not at your aunt and uncle's your not at the Dursleys', Not at 4 Privet Drive."_ Sirius said, trying to sooth the panicked boy before he got a panic attack. _"Harry, calm down please, no one is going to hurt you kiddo, promise."_ At last Harry seemed to calm down. _"You OK Pup?"_ He asked softly, not wanting to frighten Harry. _"Yeah, and I sorry for what I said earlier."_ Harry mumbled quietly, and if not for his sharp hearing Sirius would've missed the last bit. _"Sorry?"_ He repeated confused, _"Sorry for what?"_

 _"Sorry that I thought you were my aunt, sorry that I nearly had a panic attack."_

Suprised, Sirius replied; _Pronglet, you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything then it's your relatives who need to be sorry."_

 _"So, so...does that mean, does it mean that you're not mad at me? Or that you forgave me?" Harry asked quietly._

 _"Pup, I never was mad at you, and I don't think that I could ever stay mad at you."_

 _Harry smiled and looked up at him and said; "Never is a big word."_

 _"Nah, not for you."_

 _"It is."_

 _"It's not."_

 _"It is."_

A devilish idea came to Sirius. _"It is."_ he said.

 _"Is not."_ Replied Harry.

 _"Ha!"_ Sirius shouted, looking as though he had just won a bet.

 _" OK I let you win this time, but don't except me to be soft with you the next time also."_ Said Harry cheekily. Sirius snorted. _"Yeah, of course, your majesty."_ mocked Sirius. _"Come on pup, we have a long day infront of us, first we're going to have brakfast with old Moony and my dear cousin Nymphadora-"_

 _"You know, she'll hex to the next century if she heard calling her that."_ Harry cut in.

 _"Well she's not here. Yeah so as I said we're going to have brakfast with old Moony and my dear cousin Nymphadora and after that we're going to explore the grounds, all three-sorry-four of us. As for know let give a tour of the house as we wait for our two guests who should be here in twenty minutes or so, after you take a bath that is."_

H.P.

After he had taken a quick bath and changed into fresh clothes Sirius put slid an arm around his waist as he guided out of the room and into the corridor. As he and Sirius made their way through a long corridor that was full of doors, he did his best to drink in every single detail no matter how was small it was. The corridor, Harry noted, was made from stone but polished in a...wood-like ( it was polished in brown) colour which made it look as thought it was made from wood. _"Um...Sirius?"_

 _"Yes Harry?"_

 _"Where are we going exactly? I mean the corridor is full of doors, why don't we go and see a one?"_

 _"Oh, those rooms are empty, I didn't have time to furnish them after you sent me your letter asking for help. By the way all the rooms in this floor are empty save for the one across from your room, that's mine."_

 _"Oh, OK."_

They contuied to walk in a comfortable silence. As they went down stairs to the first floor Harry looked in interest at the pictures that covered almost every inch of the wall that surrounded the stairs. The pictures, clearly, where of his parents and their freinds (Pettigrew being the exception), from their first year till their last year and some were from after they finished school. There were some from his parents' wedding day while he was in some other pictures, as a baby of course.

At last, they finished the staircase. Once they stepped onto the floor of the first floor they were met, again, with a long corridor that was so much like the one upstairs and yet so different. The corridor was long and lined with doors as well, and it was painted like the one upstairs. However, the pictures were what made it different from the one upstairs; it had many, many pictures, the doors as well, he noted, had names written on them on a golden plate. _"So, Pronglet which room do you want see the first?"_ asked his godfather.

 ** _TBC_**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 ** _A/N: Hope you liked it! Tell ,even what you did and didn't like in it, so I could try and make my...writing style better. Guys, I've published this story called 'Reunited' Please go check it out. Oh, and can someone please explain how does a forum work? And before I forget, can please tell me in the reviews wether you want me to describe the cottage or not (I mean do you want me to go into details, like; It had bright blue walls and a red carpet... or, the cottage had many rooms, and each of the was large enough to fit a...). Choose! __**

 ** _Reviews are loved! Hell I'll even accept flames! Just review!_**


	8. AN

Sorry, this is not chapter.

I just wanna say that I've posted a new story entitled 'Always In My Heart'. The story is a Severitus, A memeory charm is cast and ten years later certain people must deal with the aftermath. Severus is Harry's father! Pretty please with sugar on top and (any flavour) ice cream check it out! And aslo check out Reunited!


	9. AN (10-07 12:55:01)

Hello everybody! It has been ages since I lasted posted a chapter but I did tell you that I woukd be bysy, and I've been. So, if anyome is still following the story then I'll continue updating. Even though I haven't srarted the chapter yet...

Sorry for the painful remimder, but summer is almost over, so please tell wether anybpdy is still following the story so I could start. Oh, and I want a beta a one that can goce me the chapter in a matter of hours.

Slytheringirle


End file.
